creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The-one123/My life
My life has been one big mess . All I want out of life at the moment is to have a normal teenage life , a ok school , a good girlfriend , and to not be made fun of for everything I do . It seems that im always the person people target to make fun of at the beginning of the year . Its the only thing I want right now , and it seems everything I do leads me more and more away from that goal . I cant ever pick the right girl to date , its always when im most despite , I end up dating who ever will take me . My school life is less then ok , I always choose the school I think will be best for my futor , I want to be a graphic designer , so I picked a technology based school , thinking that it would be perfect . But it just turns out to be a school most kids go to because of free tuition . My home life isnt that good ether , my mom has to work constantly , when she gets home she is to tired to do anything . I dont have internet of even basic cable , I dont have a job and im 16 , most of my friends are n this wikia , thats not bad but it could be better . I am a geek and proud of it but everybody seems to think geek and nerd are they same thing , they are very diferent , and they make fun of me fo it . I am a gamer but cant aford many games . I just found out a couple days ago , that the storage that holds all my childhood memorys is going to be shut down and I will have no way to get the stuff back , the storage has all my money in it as well , I accedentaly put my wallet in it . A couple months ago disney channal had come to my town and was looking for teens for some new shows , I could have done it , but I had no way of getting to the place where the aditions were held , That was my one chance to make mine and my moms life better , and I couldnt do anything about it . Im not depressed or suisidal so dont say anything , this is just me stateing my problems and I dont care if it gets deleted , I just wanted everyone to know that my life is far worse then most of my age , I had to grow up fast to keep up with what ever was going on , mw and my mom have been evicted several times and have lived in a homeless shelter for over a year . My life is a living hell , and everybody says I should just suck it up and be a man . I am being a man , even the most manly man on earht couldnt take this much all at once , we went from a good life to hell in a couple days . Dont post any pity comments cause that only makes it worse , trust me the last thing I need is pity . Category:Blog posts